


Pull Me Down Hard And Drown Me In Love

by fridaysblues (taemin)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Swimming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/fridaysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo feels something for Baekhyun. It just takes him a while to figure out what that something is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me Down Hard And Drown Me In Love

The pool is very cold first thing in the morning. It's also very still. Kyungsoo sits at the edge, ripples swelling away from his big toe when it breaks the surface. The rest of the team won't be here for another ten minutes, at least. This is his favorite time of day: still pre-dawn dark, tiled walls illuminated an ethereal sort of green-blue. The safety lights are on, but that's it.

Kyungsoo breathes in. The air is thick with humidity and tastes like chlorine. He lets his lungs fill and holds it, closes his eyes and imagines the first lap of the day. The chilly waves parting as his body propels through, hands outstretched, counting strokes to the wall. Three—two—one. He exhales and opens his eyes. He's ready for the day to begin.

Baekhyun comes in and flips the entire panel of switches to _on_ , stands blinking, bathed in the harsh white glow of the fluorescent lights. He sees Kyungsoo at the far side of the pool and wiggles a brief hello with his fingers.

"You beat me here every morning," he teases, unzipping his warm-ups. "You're making me look bad with the team, you know."

 

Baekhyun's the star of the club. Has been since his first year—shattered every pool record they threw at him, laughing the whole way. He wins races as easily as he makes friends. It'd be infuriating if he wasn't so much fun. Kyungsoo'd never really had a friend on the team, let alone a _best_ friend, but now he can't imagine what practice would be like if Baekhyun wasn't in the next lane, pushing Kyungsoo to swim faster, work harder, _catch up_.

Before Baekhyun had transferred in, it was supposed to be Kyungsoo. His brother used to be good at this. It was only natural Kyungsoo was following in his footsteps, fixated on the records board in the pool room with his brother's name all over it. Baekhyun chipped away at it until the last **DO, S.** was taken down. It was supposed to be Kyungsoo's turn to be the family winner, but he finds he doesn't mind coming second when he's chasing Baekhyun's lead.

 

It's a cold Sunday in the middle of November when Baekhyun appears on Kyungsoo's front porch and says, "Let's get another practice in. We're both going to sectionals this year if _I_ have anything to say about it."

They're supposed to have the day off but Baekhyun showed up sometime before breakfast with his duffel bag in tow, scarf looped around his neck five or six times. "I've got the key," he says proudly. "Let's go." They've been practicing splits for the past hour and Baekhyun's _dragging_. Kyungsoo's on his stomach at the end of the lane, hands waving underwater.

"Come on," he yells even though the splashing water's loud enough in this echo chamber to swallow his voice without much of an effort. Watching Baekhyun's slick body rise out of the water, muscles taut and working against his shitty drag suit—suddenly Kyungsoo feels out of breath with anticipation, one eye on the clock, heart hammering. The feeling's gone as quickly as it comes, though: Baekhyun slams his flattened palms into the touch pad hard enough for it to rattle and clings to the gutter, winded.

"That's it," he wheezes. "I'm out."

Kyungsoo looks at the timer on the wall and shakes his head in amazement. "You just shaved a few tenths off Minseok-hyung's record."

Baekhyun peels off his cap and goggles and tosses them onto the diving block. "I know." He extends his hand and doesn't even need to ask before Kyungsoo's pulling him up by the wrist. "Give me five minutes and I'll do it again."

 

It's subtle sometimes, but Baekhyun's always there whenever Kyungsoo needs him. He doesn't view their friendship as competition. Kyungsoo's just—someone to talk to, someone who understands Baekhyun's frustrations better than Baekhyun can ever articulate them.

Kyungsoo grazes his knuckles hard enough to draw blood on the rough grout at their first away meet of the season and Baekhyun's right there with ointment. One of the rookies in the club, Sehun, leaves his wet towel on top of Kyungsoo's warm-up jacket and Baekhyun drapes his over Kyungsoo's shoulders instead. He disappears after that and doesn't appear until the last heat's almost over, Kyungsoo's jacket warm and dry from the hand dryers in the locker room.

"Good as new," he says, depositing it in Kyungsoo's lap.

Kyungsoo stares at it, shocked. "You didn't have to—"

"I know. What are friends for, though?" Baekhyun grins cheekily and wanders off to congratulate Jongdae on his win.

Later, on the bus ride back, Baekhyun slides into the seat next to Kyungsoo and offers him a drowsy smile. Kyungsoo hands him one of his ear buds and leans in close so the cord doesn't pull tight. Baekhyun's hand is warm on the back of his neck, a soft squeeze of _thanks_ before he dozes off, face turned into Kyungsoo's damp hair. It's been like this for years but somehow everything's different. Kyungsoo laces his fingers with Baekhyun's underneath the jacket across his lap. Baekhyun's lips twitch in his sleep.

 

But Kyungsoo doesn't know what to make of this new development. He isn't sure what it means, because Baekhyun's always been a part of his life. And Kyungsoo's had crushes before and they weren't like this—they were fluttery, endowed with a sense of urgency. The way he feels when he looks at Baekhyun, it's warmer, like a hot drink after a long practice, the way the heat curls all the way down to his toes and settles there, keeps him cozy long after they've separated for the evening.

_Admiration,_ he decides. _He's a good swimmer. I'm just proud of my best friend._

 

Baekhyun qualifies for sectionals and Kyungsoo doesn't. Everyone expects Kyungsoo to be sour over it but he finds he really doesn't mind. The pressure's off, now—he just gets to sit back and watch Baekhyun work.

Baekhyun seems troubled by it, though. The day the sheet gets posted outside the locker room, Baekhyun stands and stares at it for a long time, thumb wedged between his teeth. He only chews on his fingers when he's upset and trying to puzzle through things, so Kyungsoo gives him his space.

"Are you mad?" Baekhyun asks on the way home, bag swinging off his shoulder. Kyungsoo looks up.

"Mad?"

"This is the last year. It was supposed to be us."

Kyungsoo snorts. "Is that what you've been worried about all day? Baekhyun. Please." It's so cold outside his breath curls in front of his lips like chimney smoke and then fades away into nothing. "I don't have to shave my head. Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic." He smiles. "Besides, even when it's us, it's really you."

"You'll be there though, right?" Baekhyun demands. "I want you to come." He snatches at Kyungsoo's hand. Kyungsoo notices for the first time that Baekhyun's without his gloves and peels off his own.

"Of course I'll be there," he says, slipping the gloves over Baekhyun's hands. "You idiot. It's too cold for this."

Baekhyun's fingers are much longer than Kyungsoo's so the gloves are a tight fit, but they're already warm from use. Baekhyun seems touched by the gesture with the way his cheeks color pink, eyes glowing. He catches at Kyungsoo's hand and tucks it inside his coat pocket to hold.

"Good," he says after a moment, suddenly too shy to look Kyungsoo in the eye.

 

The day before sectionals, Kyungsoo goes to the pool in the morning out of habit, just to swim a few laps, and finds Baekhyun's already there.

"Took three years, but I finally beat you," he says when he surfaces, dripping water all over the deck.

"You're supposed to be tapering," Kyungsoo says, kneeling at the edge. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Coach."

"I'm serious. You've—you've got a shot at going on to regionals. Don't blow all your energy on showing off."

"Who's showing off?" Baekhyun launches himself off the gutter and does a back flip in the water.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "I rest my case."

"I'm just working off my nerves. I'm almost out of here, I promise. Then you can have your alone time." He waves his hands like a magician. "Sorry for disturbing your quiet time."

"You're not disturbing me," Kyungsoo says seriously. "The mornings? I'm—yeah, I like it when it's quiet. But you're okay. You don't bother me."

"I'm touched," Baekhyun teases. "You don't bother me, either."

There's an awkward pause. Kyungsoo isn't sure if he should get up and give Baekhyun some time to finish up but then Baekhyun's lunging forward, pulling him into the water, fully-clothed.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo splutters when he catches his breath. "What the _hell_. I didn't bring an extra set of clothes—"

Baekhyun swallows the rest of Kyungsoo's protests, mouth to mouth, feet drumming against Kyungsoo's ankles as he treads water to keep them afloat. His lips are very soft, arms locked around Kyungsoo's waist, holding him steady. "Sorry," he whispers when he lets go. "For luck?"

Kyungsoo nods, unable to speak. He's too distracted at the moment, thinking about how everything just clicked into place. It's not admiration, it's—

"Alright then," Baekhyun says, laughing self-consciously. "I'll—uh. I'm sorry about your clothes, I don't know why I did that."

"No," Kyungsoo says faintly. "It's okay."

Baekhyun stops swimming backwards and looks at Kyungsoo. His expression is bewildered. "Say what now?"

Kyungsoo's already clambering up the ladder in the deep end, though, too embarrassed to stay any longer. He leaves a soggy trail to the locker room and sits under the dryer in his underwear until his clothes are dry enough. Baekhyun doesn't come in to continue the conversation, and Kyungsoo's glad, because his hands are _still_ shaking when he finally gathers his things and heads for home.

 

Kyungsoo sleeps in the next morning, long past his alarm. When he wakes up he feels that same warmth he had the day before, fingers pressing up against his mouth where Baekhyun's had been. It makes sense, now. He feels stupid for not realizing it before. All that wasted time.

And then he realizes: sectionals. Baekhyun's counting on him to be there, and he's still in his pyjamas, still daydreaming about yesterday like there aren't better things to come.

He makes it, but barely. Baekhyun's one of the last people in the locker room when Kyungsoo skids around the corner and swings inside.

"Hey," Baekhyun says. His hair's completely gone. Kyungsoo looks at him from head to toe and every stupid confession flies out of his head. Instead, he laughs, long and loud.

"You look ridiculous," he says through his giggles. Baekhyun swats at him with his swim cap.

"Really? That's all you have to say to me right now?" He gestures at the clock. "You're cutting it close. I thought you weren't going to make it."

"My bed was warm."

"Rub it in, jackass. That's twice you've made fun of me, now." Baekhyun stands, eyes twinkling. "I'd let you go for lucky number three, but I really need to get out there. We can go get dinner after, though. Your treat."

He turns, and Kyungsoo catches him by the wrist. "Wait," Kyungsoo says. "Just. Hold on a second." Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. It looks ridiculous without bangs to disappear beneath. Kyungsoo fights the urge to laugh and pulls Baekhyun in by the shoulders for a long, fumbling kiss. He's never really been the impulsive type—it's always been Baekhyun dragging him into these things, but now... he wants to know what it's like to cross that line.

"Well," Baekhyun says when Kyungsoo starts to lose his balance and breaks the kiss. "I. Okay." He's smiling, apples of his cheeks darkening with a blush that creeps all the way down his neck.

"For luck," Kyungsoo murmurs shyly, avoiding Baekhyun's amused stare.

"For luck," Baekhyun repeats. "Yeah." He palms the back of Kyungsoo's neck again, squeezes it tightly the way he's done thousands of times before. "We should probably talk later, right?"

Kyungsoo nods. "Go," he says, voice steadier than it has been all day. "Go out there and win." The faint, booming drone of the opening announcements filters through the empty locker room.

Baekhyun turns to leave. He pauses at the door, hands braced against the tile, and says, "It really should have been us."

Kyungsoo smiles into his scarf, feeling for the first time that shivery thrill of anticipation he's always associated with crushes. "It is," he says finally, hoping desperately that Baekhyun understands what he means. _This is real,_ he thinks. _This is happening._ "No matter what. It's us."


End file.
